Familia Rota
by Hokuto no Ken
Summary: Grita, llora, desgarra tu alma, porque ahora eso es lo único que tienes. Lo único que les queda a los dos.
1. I: Ser una mujer

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece.

* * *

**FAMILIA ROTA

* * *

**

La vida pasó un momento por tus ojos y te sentiste una víctima.

_Una víctima más de este mundo_.

La brisa llena de esperanza que siempre mecía tus cabellos cortos, a tus diecinueve años de vida, fue borrada solo por un momento cuando te diste cuenta que ibas a traer una nueva vida a este mundo.

_Alguien más, alguien a quien cuidar._

¿Pero qué importaba? Que tu madre no quiera darse cuenta que el futuro padre de tu hijo era el amor de tu vida es algo que ya no debería preocuparte, porque ahora serían una familia y la felicidad invadiría todo tu ser. Tu madre era solo una mujer que había conocido muy tarde el amor, pero tú lo conociste antes y eso ella tendría que entender.

_Todo sería perfecto. _

Recordaste una vez, cuando esa mujer te cuidaba y te cría con ahínco, lo buena consejera que era y te ayudaba toda la vida. Desde la primera vez que mojaste la cama hasta la vez que trató de defenderte de tu padre cuando te escapaste la primera vez por la ventana cuando eras una adolescente.

Sí, tu madre era fuerte y muy inteligente y así como ella te había advertido que un matrimonio tan joven no podría salir adelante, así como te había aconsejado que esperaras un tiempo, así como ella lo hizo, así tú no hiciste.

_¿Y ahora qué?_

Y ahora lo único que deseas en tu vida es el papel con ambas firmas dónde por fin serías libres, sin ataduras, como una vez lo fuiste a tus diecinueve años. Ahora tú solo querías el divorcio. Pero en el fondo, sabías que, aunque prácticamente hubieras perdido ocho años de tu vida, pensaste que habían valido la pena porque eres madre de dos hermosos niños.

_Tus hijos. _

Sí, por lo que alguna vez fue amor. Ahí estaban, tus hijos, iguales a ti con esos ojos azules, sacando las características de tu madre y abuelos, esa apariencia que no era japonesa.

Porque habías esperado demasiado tiempo y no querías salir otra vez embarazada y pasar atada a ese hombre cinco años más. Te irías, te vas y ahora ya nada podría pasar.

_"__Mamá, ¿dónde está hermano?__"_

Aunque tu hijo menor preguntara.

_"__¿Y papá?__"_

Pero no importaba, porque tu hijo era un niño y él no podía comprender el sentimiento de los adultos. El sentimiento de poder ser libre y manejar tu vida, el de no sentirse atada y sabiendo día con día que una persona comete un error, como el haber estado casada por ocho años.

_"__¿Mamá?__"_

Takeru no sabía, porque es un niño de cinco años. Aunque te duela no estar con tus dos hijos pero sabías que no podías tampoco hacerle eso a tu ex esposo, él necesitaba compañía y Yamato se encargaría de eso.

Cierto.

Cierto.

_¿Cierto?_

Ellos dos entenderían, entenderían cuando crezcan, entenderían que los adultos en ocasiones toman drásticas decisiones. Todo para poder sentirse seres humanos.

_Porque eres una mujer que tienen derecho de ser feliz aún siendo madre. _

Entonces ¿por qué sientes tu alma desgarrar ahora que ves a tus dos hijos en el piso, fríos y su pecho ni subir ni bajar por la respiración que deberían tener?

Porque una mujer no es mujer sino es madre, porque una madre no es madre sino tiene hijos, y sin hijos…

_Tú ya no eres nada. _

Quizás, solo quizás, un papel de divorcio te quitaría las ataduras pero nada te quitaría de la atadura de tus hijos, de ser madre, entonces…

¿Por qué no eres feliz ahora?

Podrás ser libre.

_Ahora podrás ser mujer. _

Te equivocaste. Creerías que tus hijos entenderían cuando crecieran, entenderían que el amor puede acabar y se merece ser feliz con alguien más. Pero tú olvidaste que el amor de hermanos no se podría acabar y trataste de forzarlo.

Por lo menos ahora están juntos, donde ni una mano adulta podrá tocarlos.

Entonces… ¿ahora sí te sientes libre Natsuko?

* * *

**TBC. **


	2. II: Un buen ejemplo

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, es de su respectivo autor.

* * *

**FAMILIA ROTA**

* * *

_Es un mal ejemplo._

Estabas seguro de eso.

_No es bueno que lo vean._

Estás en lo correcto.

Nunca es bueno, jamás lo fue. Tú la amabas, aún querías a esa mujer, pero habías fallado y mentido tanto que fue tu propia mano la causante de desvanecer el amor que ella sentía por ti de poco en poco.

_Porque sin confianza no hay nada. _

No podías evitarlo, simplemente el ver a otras mujeres. Eran guapas, preciosas y quitaban mucho dinero del bolsillo. Quizás, algún día, cuando tus hijos crecieran podrías llevarlos a esos lugares donde las mujeres más hermosas del país hicieran debut.

Quizás ese sería un muy buen cumpleaños de dieciocho años. En un futuro, un futuro muy largo.

Porque amabas a tus hijos y sería toda responsabilidad tuya que ellos tuvieron un buen ejemplo que imitar y seguir cuando crecieran. Un hombre trabajador, honrado, buen amigo, leal, cariñoso.

_"__¡Degenerado, mujeriego!__"_

Aunque los gritos de tu mujer no ayudaban cuando a dar buenos ejemplos se tratasen, aunque fuera por tu culpa. Pero simplemente no podrías evitarlo, era una de tus debilidades.

Debilidades de todo hombre. Que esperabas que tus hijos no sacaran tanto.

Pero aún así supiste que todo había acabado cuando tu mujer te extendió los papeles del divorcio.

Ya no te había apagado el celular.

No te había cerrado la puerta con seguro por regresar a la casa a la media noche.

No le había dado tu comida al perro que siempre pasaba en la esquina.

No había eso, tan solo… los papeles de divorcio.

Fue el límite, el límite de tu mujer que tú nunca notaste.

Pero estaba bien. Estaba bien porque lo único que conseguirías ahora son gritos y miradas evasivas, comportamiento lleno de desprecio y una amargura en la mujer que te había acompañado más de ocho años.

_Y todo era por tu culpa._

Por no saber poner un límite. Era lo mejor, porque ahora la relación solo sería de gritos, de saber quien dominaba al otro y contradicciones cada vez que los dos dieran unas opiniones.

_Y eso no sería un buen ejemplo, ningún buen ejemplo para tus dos hijos. _

Así que simplemente lo aceptaste, porque el único culpable eras tú y no podrías contradecirla. Porque tenías que dar el ejemplo, el ejemplo de un hogar estable y, aunque eso ya no lo tengas, por lo menos tenías que demostrar la manera que no se lleva un hogar: por los futuros gritos y pleitos que de seguro tendrían en lo que seguía de su matrimonio.

_Pon el ejemplo._

Así que ahora, no sudes ni jadees, no dejes caer tus lágrimas por las mejillas en este día lluvioso, no dejes sentir que tu mundo se vino al suelo aún más que cuando tu mujer te abandono.

Lleva la lápida de tus hijos con orgullo y esfuerzo, dando entender lo fuerte que eres y que tú solo podrías llevar esa enorme y escalofriante caja.

_Pon el ejemplo._

De ser un padre fuerte que no se deja vencer por un ataúd encima de ti. No llores, aunque tu corazón ahora esté completamente muerto por dentro.

* * *

**TBC.**

* * *


End file.
